


The Other First Time

by SilveryxDark



Series: I'LL the Toraga Lovechild 'verse [6]
Category: Fest Vainqueur, Jrock
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro's had something on his mind for quite a while now. He decides, finally, to act on these thoughts when he's alone with Airu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting in my complete-but-unposted folder for a while now! I hope everyone likes it!

Hiro likes going over to Airu's house. They're afforded privacy in Airu's room, and his parents (Tora and Saga! He'd never thought he'd meet them like this!) are perfectly warm and friendly and don't disturb them when they're home. Even now, they're away at the studio, and won't be home till evening. Airu is noticeably more relaxed in his own room than he is outside, and Hiro really likes cuddling with him even as they're studying together.  
  
He's had less innocent thoughts recently, though, all of them involving Airu. He can't help but be nervous, wondering if Airu wants him like that too. He's never mentioned it, certainly, but then again Airu doesn't say much about sex and seems rather shy about it when it’s mentioned outside. He hopes it’s not too early to have such thoughts about Airu - it’s already been a few months since they started dating, after all.  
  
Hiro wonders about this as he lies on the bed reading his textbook, or at least trying to. His mind is mostly occupied by Airu, and thought of Airu doing certain things to him on this very bed. Airu, meanwhile, is utterly focused on his homework, and reacted with nothing more than a raised eyebrow when Hiro lay on his bed with his textbook and notepad.  
  
It’s not long before Hiro realises that he’s been staring at the same question for about ten minutes, since he’s been doing nothing but thinking about Airu. His grades are really going to suffer at this rate - he’s done considerably well academically his whole life and it hasn’t changed in the five months since he’s been with Airu, but right now his mind is so wholly focused on his boyfriend that it’s getting increasingly harder to do his homework.  
  
“Airu,” Hiro calls out, using his best Airu-help-me-please voice. “I don’t know how to do this...”  
  
Airu turns back, and is about to kneel on the floor in front of Hiro when Hiro adds, “No, no, come up here, please? You’re going to hurt your knees like that!”  
  
As expected, Airu’s cheeks turn a little red, but he gets up anyway, notepad clutched tight to his chest, and looks at the problem. He soon begins explaining it, and Hiro dutifully gets it all down. It’s not actually that difficult once he stops thinking about Airu, but the moment Hiro’s done with the question and looks up at his boyfriend, all those thoughts come back with a vengeance.  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbles, and leans in, kissing Airu.  
  
Airu’s surprised for a moment, before kissing back, and Hiro reaches out tentatively to touch his hair. Airu pulls back, though, and Hiro lets him, his heart pounding away.  
  
“Hiro? What...” Airu trails off, leaning in slightly towards Hiro’s hand in his hair. “Uh... You’re welcome. Do you want me to… continue explaining…? Or should I go back and do my work?”  
  
“Airu...” Hiro begins softly, and goodness, it’s strange, he’s never felt so anxious before, not even when Airu was asking him out. “Um. I… don’t want to continue studying. I want to… I want to do it with you...”  
  
“It?” Airu blurts out.  
  
“I want to have sex with you,” Hiro murmurs, blushing hard.  
  
“I know what you mean,” Airu responds, sounding hugely embarrassed. “It’s just, uhm, I… Hiro… you want to do it… now, huh? Y-you know… what it… uh...”  
  
“Yes, yes, of course I know,” Hiro says quickly, because damn it, he does, and he realises what Airu’s really shy about. “I pay attention in sex ed class and I’ve read things and I’m not an innocent little boy, Airu!”  
  
“You kinda look like one,” Airu says with a slight smile, and then he picks up the books. “So… I guess we should put these away, huh?”  
  
Once Airu’s done so, he lies back on the bed next to Hiro, just looking at him. Hiro smiles encouragingly, eyes fluttering shut as Airu starts to kiss him. It’s slow and sweet but it lasts for a long time, their lips and tongues pressing against each other in ways that make soft sighs leave Hiro’s throat.  
  
“A..Airu...” Hiro mumbles when they pull apart for air, “C-can we… our clothes...”  
  
“Y-yeah, of course...” Airu whispers.  
  
Airu nods, reaching out for Hiro’s shirt. Suddenly Hiro’s much more nervous, and bites his lip. “Um. You… you know, Airu. I’m kinda chubby… I’m not pretty and skinny like… Gaku-senpai, or Haru-senpai, or muscular like Kazi-senpai... ”  
  
“I don’t like them,” Airu says, now the one with the firm voice, his hands stilling on Hiro’s collar. “I love you. I love all of you. That includes your body and I think it’s perfect. If you don’t want to do this it’s fine, too. We can stop any time. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or hurt you or anything.”  
  
Hiro finds a smile emerging on his lips, heartened by Airu’s words. “Thank you. Airu, I love you too. Please… please, I want to continue.”  
  
He lets Airu slowly unbutton his shirt and it’s strange - but not unpleasant - having Airu’s strong fingers resting on his skin, touching him. He likes it very much. Soon Hiro’s bare above the torso, pulling the school shirt away from his skin. He blushes under Airu’s gaze, but is quick to realise that Airu’s face shows desire and curiosity, not any kind of disgust or apprehension.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Airu says, and leans forward, capturing his lips in a kiss once more.  
  
Hiro takes the opportunity to reach out for Airu’s shirt as well, deftly unbuttoning it. Airu smiles against his lips, breaking the kiss only when Hiro’s reached the final button. He pulls it off smoothly, and Hiro has the chance to admire the way that Airu’s faintly defined muscles stretch and flex.  
  
“Airu… I think you’re the most beautiful,” Hiro breathes.  
  
Airu blushes red at that, blood rising from his neck and towards his face, the top of his chest just a tad darker with blood than the rest of his torso. “No, no. You are,” Airu says after a second of embarrassment, and again kisses Hiro.  
  
Hiro gasps when Airu’s lips move to his neck, lightly kissing him. Airu immediately looks up. “W-was that -”  
  
“Good!” Hiro whispers, heart skipping a beat.  
  
The two of them kiss, again, their hands exploring each other's skin. He whimpers when Airu's fingers graze his nipples, and Airu makes a lovely sound when Hiro's hand ghosts down his spine. And more, there's so much more, as they kiss and fumble and learn each other's bodies with hands and mouths.  He’d be embarrassed at how quickly he’s aroused, if not for the fact that he’s able to feel Airu’s own erection against his hip through their school pants.  
  
“Ah… Airu… I think we should take off our pants… or they’ll be ruined, won’t they?” Hiro says, more confident than before, though his voice quavers with want.  
  
"Ah y-yeah! Of course," Airu says, and his fingers land on Hiro's zipper.  
  
Hiro nods encouragingly, and Airu unzips his school pants. A deep blush stains both their cheeks as Hiro's cock is exposed, and Hiro lets out a moan as Airu wraps his long fingers around it.  
  
"A-Airu... You too..." Hiro manages, pulling back slightly.  
  
He reaches out for Airu's pants, and Airu lets him, looking at his hands with desire and embarrassment painted clearly on his face. Hiro fumbles a little with the button, his hands unsteady, and Airu huffs out a laugh, helping him.  
  
"Don't laugh," Hiro breathes, and once the thick length of Airu's cock is revealed, he leans down and kisses the tip of it.  
  
"H-Hiro, what -" Airu gasps, before letting out a strangled sound as Hiro tentatively licks the top of Airu’s swollen cock. “Wait -!”  
  
Hiro sits up, looking at Airu, breathing heavily. He’s seen it in porn and manga, and they always seemed to enjoy it. It’s something he thinks he wants to do for Airu, and that little taste, well - it wasn’t bad, he thinks. He licks his lips unconsciously, and thinks Airu tastes good.  
  
“Were you - um - were you trying to - to -” Airo falters, blushing hard, though his cock still throbs in Hiro’s hand.  
  
“Give you a blowjob, yes,” Hiro says, matter-of-factly. “Well… I saw things like that in manga and stuff… I just wanted to make you feel good, too.”  
  
Airu bites his lip. “Do you really want to? It’s just, um, uh, Papa always taught me that whatever is in porn isn’t always good...” he mumbles shyly.  
  
“I know,” Hiro says. “I did more research, you know. I think… I think I like this… I won’t know till I try, right?”  
  
Airu doesn’t say anything for a moment, looking at Hiro in the eye for a couple of seconds, nervously chewing his lip, and then he mumbles, “I don’t want that right now. Just… Just come here. I want to kiss you, please...”  
  
Hiro leans forward, and Airu captures his mouth in a kiss, slow and deep. Hiro finds himself climbing onto Airu’s lap, their cocks now flush against each other. It’s with alarm that he realises he’s close, the knot in his stomach rapidly tightening, threatening to burst in time. Airu groans against his mouth, and he takes both their cocks in his hand, rubbing quickly.  
  
Hiro decides to join, his hand cupping Airu’s and the remaining exposed area of their erections, and desperately pumps his fist up and down. Their kiss grows sloppy, and they both moan helplessly against each other’s skins, hips thrusting up and down erratically.  
  
It’s not long before Hiro feels it, that knot unraveling, but it’s more than that, it’s so much more than anything else he’s ever experienced before. It’s like he’s falling and he swears he can see stars as he cums, crying out Airu’s name in a high-pitched wail. He hears Airu’s voice calling out for him, too, and he feels hot fluid spurt out from their cocks and onto their entwined fingers.  
  
Hiro has never felt quite like this before. He’s touched himself before, and to thought of Airu, of course, but it has never been like this - so explosive and amazing and so good. He whimpers, slumping bonelessly against Airu’s shoulder, loosening his grip on their softening cocks, pleasure curling through his whole body.  
  
“H-Hiro…?” Airu breathes. “Okay? Are you alright?”  
  
Hiro smiles, looking up. “Yeah, I’m okay! I want to do more, Airu, it feels really good!”  
  
"Okay, yeah," Airu says, drawing him into another kiss.  
  
And then, there's a loud shout of "We're home!" from outside. It sounds like Yumi and Miyu, and Airu groans - this time in displeasure. Hiro frowns, too, not quite wanting to be disturbed. He likes Yumi and Miyu very much, but he’ll be damned if they actually come in while he and Airu haven’t got any clothes on.  
  
"Airu? You home?" Miyu's voice calls.  
  
Airu rushes to lock the door - and just in time, as the doorknob is tried. The sight of Airu practically tumbling from the bed to the door, stark-naked, sends Hiro into peals of giggles.  
  
"Um. Hi! I'm home!" Airu says quickly and turns to Hiro, shushing him and looking distinctly terrified.  
  
After a few tense seconds of silence, Hiro hears laughter from outside, and Yumi's voice saying, "Okay, well, dinner is in 2 hours and Dad and Papa should be back by then! Have fun!"  
  
Hiro can’t quite the suppress the laughter that follows after that.


End file.
